


Foot size

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Confused Radicles, Dendy you need to stop, Embarrased Radicles, Embarrassment, Enid is just shaking her head, For Science!, Gen, Is this torture?, Pantsing, Post-Episode: s01e39 Back in Red Action, Red Action should really watch what she says, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Humor, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Where is this in the timeline?, You can't stop science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Red Action makes a joke, prompting Dendy to figure out if it has any truth to it





	Foot size

"So I told Rad to go eat his foot." Enid finished.  
  
"Well, you know what they say about foot size!" Red Action joked.  
  
"Red!" Enid blushed.  
  
Dendy looked over to the girls and then walked over. "What do they say about foot size?" She asked Red Action who had her eyes closed.  
  
"It's the same size as a guy's dick-"  
  
"No! Oh my Cob." Enid tried to cut off.  
  
Red looked to see the Elementary student. "Uh...and a di-"  
  
"I know some slang for genentalia already."  
  
"How?" Enid asked with a blush.  
  
"I asked my parents."  
  
"Ah...please don't tell anyone we said that..."  
  
Dendy shrugged. "Alright." But now a new question plagued the scientist. Was this true? Dendy looked to see Rad walking into the back. Dendy's question now would have the first subject of the experiment.  
  
She followed him and looked at his foot size, comparing it to the square tiles. She took out a measuring tape and walked over to Rad.  
  
Rad looked over his shoulder. "Dendy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Research."   
  
"Oh, well be careful back here, there are heavy boxes."  
  
Dendy looked to Rad's waistband and pulled it down quickly.  
  
Rad let out a yelp. "Dendy!" He covered his crotch using his hands. The kappa was already gone, leaving the embarrassed alien in the back and pulling up his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, pantsing people is Sexual Harassment


End file.
